Lloyd Irving
Lloyd Irving ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Kindheit Lloyds Geburtsort ist unbekannt. Er wurde als Sohn von Kratos Aurion und Anna geboren. Die beiden lebten in dieser Zeit auf der Flucht vor den Desians, die seine Mutter verfolgten, um an den speziellen Exsphere zu gelangen, dem sie als Wirtskörper diente. Als Lloyd drei Jahre alt war, beschloss Kratos, seine Familie nach Iselia zu bringen, da jenes Dorf einen Nichtangriffspakt mit den Desians hatte. In der Nähe von Iselia eskalierte jedoch die Situation, als die Familie dennoch von Desians umstellt wurde: Anna wurde der Exsphere entfernt und das Mana ihres Körpers geriet durcheinander, sodass sie sich in ein Exbelua verwandelte. In ihrem Wahn drohte sie, Lloyd zu töten, der zuerst von Noishe beschützt wurde, der dabei schwer verletzt wurde. Daraufhin ging Kratos dazwischen und verwundete Anna tödlich. Anna stürzte mit Lloyd und Noishe die Klippe hinunter. Unterhalb der Klippe wurden Lloyd und Anna von einem Zwerg aufgefunden, Dirk. Anna erklärte ihm alles über Lloyd, ihren Exsphere und die Desians. Ob sie jedoch starb, ehe Dirk die Möglichkeit hatte, sie zu pflegen, oder ob sie noch einige Zeit lang lebte und dann ihrer Wunde erlag, ist nicht bekannt. Dirk begrub Anna neben seiner Hütte und adoptierte Lloyd als seinen Sohn. Weil Dirk sich fortan um Lloyd kümmerte, sieht dieser ihn als seinen Vater an und wächst unter seiner Obhut in der Nähe von Iselia auf, wo er zur Schule geht und die Auserwählte Colette Brunel kennen lernt und sich mit ihr anfreundet. Von seinem Vater lernt Lloyd diverse Schmiedetechniken und die Zwergenregeln, die er zuweilen zitiert, um seine Handlungen zu erklären. Später lernt er die Geschwister Raine und Genis Sage kennen, die ins Dorf ziehen, als er zwölf ist. Raine übernimmt den Posten als Lehrerin, wohl aber nicht sofort, weil Lloyd nach eigenen Aussagen Genis näher kennengelernt hat, als er an Hausaufgaben verzweifelt war, die ihm von Raines Vorgänger aufgegeben worden waren. Tales of Symphonia Fünf Jahre später erscheint das Orakel in Iselia und Colette begibt sich auf die Reise der Welterneuerung. Lloyd hingegen bleibt zurück. Er und Genis begeben sich, um eine Freundin von Genis zu besuchen, auf die nahegelegene Menschenfarm, die einen Nichtangriffspakt mit Iselia zum Schutz von Colette abgeschlossen hat, und werden dort entdeckt. Deshalb wird Iselia kurz darauf angegriffen und Lloyd und Genis werden verbannt. So entscheiden die beiden sich, Colette, Raine und Kratos, der als Söldner zu Colettes Schutz angeheuert wurde, zu begleiten. Mit der Ankunft von Sheena Fujibayashi, die sich den Helden anschließt, um die gefangenen Menschen der Asgard-Farm zu befreien, erfahren die Helden von Tethe'alla, Sylvarants Zwillingswelt, und dem verworrenen System, in dem die beiden Welten um Mana konkurrieren müssen, um zu überleben. Sie entscheiden sich, dieses System zu stoppen. Da ihr erster Versuch, die Welten mit dem Durchtrennen der Mana-Konnexe zwischen den Elementargeistern zu trennen, fehlschlägt, wollen sie die Welt in ihre Ursprungsform zurückversetzen: Sie wollen sie wieder vereinen, zu Aseria, was die Welt vorher gewesen war. Hierfür gelangen sie an das Ewige Schwert, das mit Origins Kraft gespeist ist, Wünsche zu erfüllen und Dinge wieder zu ihrem Ursprung zu versetzen. Aseria nimmt die Form von vor viertausend Jahren an. Abhängig davon, wer im Spielverlauf Lloyds Seelenpartner geworden ist, geht er daraufhin mit dieser Person auf Reisen, um alle Exspheres der Welt einzusammeln, damit nie wieder jemand so leiden muss wie seine Mutter und viele andere Opfer der parasitären Steine. Geschichtlich betrachtet ist Colette diese Person. thumb|300px|left|Lloyds Statusbild Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Lloyd ist in der vereinten Welt Aseria als Held bekannt, doch aufgrund eines Betrügers, der ihn nachahmt und schreckliche Taten vollzieht, leidet sein Ruf. Lloyd selbst, als Namensgeber des neuen Weltenbaumes, der zum Schluss der Reise der Welterneuerung gepflanzt wurde, begibt sich auf den Weg, die Centurio-Kerne zu sammeln. Diese haben auf Menschen in ihrer Umgebung eigentlich eine verwirrende Wirkung und drohen, deren Gedanken ins Chaos zu stürzen, doch Lloyd ist durch den Weltenbaum und Martels Einfluss geschützt. Dadurch gerät Lloyd in Kontakt mit Ratatosk, dem Baumgeist des alten Kharlan-Baumes, und findet mit ihm und seinen Freunden zusammen einen Weg, sowohl die Unterwelt Niflheim zu versiegeln als auch das Mana der Welt zu erhalten und die Klimaveränderungen zu stabilisieren. Zusammen mit Marta Lualdi wird Lloyd in der Gähnenden Schlucht gegen Emil kämpfen. Gewinnt Emil, wird das schlechte Ende eingeleitet. Siegt er, wird entweder das normale oder das perfekte Ende eingeleitet. Persönlichkeit Lloyd mag nicht sonderlich klug sein, weiß in diversen Situationen aber das Richtige zu sagen. Er setzt sich für Gerechtigkeit ein und will damit häufig mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, was oft genug sogar funktioniert. Für Lloyd ist die Rasse seines Gegenübers egal, da er selbst als Mensch von einem Zwerg großgezogen worden ist. Er preist das Leben an und sieht keinen Sinn hinter Selbstmord. Meist ist Lloyd unbekümmert. Von anderen wird er oft als Idealist bezeichnet. Lloyd baut mit jedem seiner Gefährten eine Beziehung auf, weil dies Teil des Freundschaftssystems von Tales of Symphonia ist. Sein geschichtlich betrachtet richtiger Seelenpartner ist allerdings Colette, die deshalb schon von Anfang an einen enorm hohen Zuneigungswert zu Lloyd aufweist, der nahezu bei jeder Möglichkeit gesenkt werden muss, wenn Lloyds Seelenpartner jemand werden soll, der mit einem niedrigen Wert beginnt. Im Nachfolger scheint Lloyd sich stark verändert zu haben: Zu Beginn wirkt er kaltherzig und ihm wird sogar (fälschlicherweise) die Ausschlachtung ganzer Städte vorgeworfen. Letzteres erklärt er seinen Freunden nicht und droht diesen sogar mit Gewalt, wenn sie ihm die Centurio-Kerne nicht überreichen. Dennoch ist zu erkennen, dass er sich zurückzieht, sobald es scheinbar tatsächlich zu einem Konflikt mit seinen Freunden kommen würde. Nachdem Lloyd sich den anderen Helden anschließt, erklärt er sein Handeln und offenbart seine wahre Persönlichkeit. Er ist etwas ruhiger und gelassener geworden. Andere Auftritte Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology In Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology erscheint Lloyd als spielbare Figur. Dort konkurriert er oft mit Reid Hershel aus Tales of Eternia. Er hat einen größeren Auftritt im Spielverlauf, da er zu einer handlungsbezogenen Quest gehört, in der er glaubt, dass er die Hauptfigur besiegen müsste, da er sie für eine Widersacherin hält. Soul Calibur Legends In dem Nintendo-Wii-Spiel Soul Calibur Legends erschien Lloyd als spielbarer Gastcharakter. Dort bereist er die Welt auf der Suche nach Exspheres und glaubt, dass das Soul Edge ein Exsphere dieser ihm fremden Welt sein könnte. Wissenswertes *Kratos behauptet, Lloyds Exsphere hätte eine ungewöhnliche Farbe. Verglichen mit den anderen Exspheres, die bei den Helden zu sehen, zeigt sich allerdings, dass blau nicht unbedingt selten ist. Zudem ist Kratos' Cruxis-Kristall selbst ebenfalls blau. *Von Sebastian, Zelos' Diener, wird Lloyd üblicherweise "Sir Amigo" genannt, da Zelos ihm Lloyd als "seinen Amigo" vorgestellt hat. *In einer Nebenaufgabe und im Manga ''(jedoch in einem der humorvollen Kurz-Comics) ''erklärt Lloyd Kratos, dass er mit zwei Schwertern kämpft, weil er glaubt, dass ein Schwert 100 Prozent seiner Kraft darstellt und zwei Schwerter ihn damit doppelt so stark machen. *In Tales of the Abyss kann Lloyds Kostüm auf der Insel Nam Cobanda gefunden werden, wo es als Kleidungsstück der Geschichte "A Tale of Two Worlds" bezeichnet wird. *In Tales of Vesperia kann man im Gasthaus von Halure im ersten Stock ganz rechts einen Aushang sehen, auf dem steht: "Wer malt den besten Lloyd?". In dem nicht in Europa erschienenen Playstation 3-Port von Tales of Vesperia kann Karol Capel zudem ein Lloyd-Kostüm erhalten. Charakterliste en:Lloyd Irving Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Lloyd Irving Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Radiant Mythology Kategorie:Gastfiguren aus Radiant Mythology